Manual de sobrevivência da rebeldia
by lari gleek
Summary: Quinn fabray é uma garota INTERSEXUAL, conhecida por conquistar muitas garotas e ser descolada chega no colégio novo já chamando atenção, mas quando conhece uma morena estranha, e bonita seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.


Meu nome é Quinn,mas as garotas gostam de me chamar de considero uma "garota" rebelde,por isso estou escrevendo esse manual. A maioria das pessoas que me conhecem me tratam como um garoto pegador infantil e responsável e não é porque fico com garotas,bom,isso é um dos mão explicou que nasci com o órgão genital masculino porque...ah eu realmente não gravei tudo isso que ela disse,mas procurei no Google,se chama um big Charlie se é que me entendi. Quanto aos meus pais,eles são os melhores no mundo todo,Judy e Russel fabray. Com minha mãe converso sobre tudo,menos sexo,mas amor sim,se bem que eu nunca me apaixonei,sou sincera com as garotas e as trato com carinho como verdadeiras pai é como meu melhor amigo,falamos sobre,sexo e coisas de me ensinou á pescar,consertar carros,encanamento,casa,eletrônicos e etc...ele disse "se quiser ser bom pra sua gata tem que saber dessas coisas todas".até luta ele me ensinou e quase quebrei o nariz dele uma vez...na verdade quebrei mesmo haha foi engraçado,ele chorou como um garotinho. Minha mãe me ensinou a cozinhar tanta coisa que até posso abrir um parar de enrolar então...

Primeiro:**trilha sonora da sua vida (é melhor rock).a minha é bem óbvia "bad reputation" cantada pela avril Lavigne,sinto falta da época que ela era um moleque que andava de ta diferente com mais vestidos,mas linda e não envelhece e as músicas ainda são fodas.**

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**You're living in the past it's a new generation**

**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's**

**What I'm gonna do**

Acordei de manhã cedo pulando na cama já tocando minha guitarra imaginaria com minha camiseta do super homem e minha cueca Box preta e meus cabelos bagunç isso minha mãe me chama de leãozinho.

**An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no not me**

**And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**Never said I wanted to improve my station**

**And I'm only doin' good**

**When I'm havin' fun**

Desci da cama pulando até o banheiro tirei minha camiseta jogando na pia e tirando minha cueca olhando para baixo orgulhosa.

**And I don't have to please no one**

**And I don't give a damn**

**'Bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**

**Oh no, not me**

**I don't give a damn**

**'Bout my reputation**

**I've never been afraid of any deviation**

**And I don't really care**

**If you think I'm strange**

**I ain't gonna change**

– bom dia Charlie Spartacus guerreiro – murmurrei fazendo sinal de positivo pra meu na banheira ligando o chuveiro tomando um belo banho,porque eu tenho que ficar cheirosa pras ém gosta de gente com suvaqueira,chulé e bafo ,urgh!

**And I'm never gonna care**

**'Bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**

**Oh no, not me**

**Pedal boys!**

–leãozinho já acordou?! – minha mãe sempre muito carinhosa.

–sim mamãe! –gritei em resposta me secando com a toalha, dobrei minha camiseta de dormir. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a arrumar a casa e essas coisas sou prendada também.

Peguei uma calça jeans escura,uma camiseta da minha banda predileta, paramore, peguei minha jaqueta marrom e meus all stars minha cueca e meu sutiã e vesti minhas olhei no espelho...estava gostoso demais. Sequei meus cabelos escovei e baguncei de meus tennis.

**And I don't give a damn**

**'Bout my reputation**

**The world's in trouble**

**There's no communication**

**And everyone can say**

**What they want to say**

**It never gets better anyway**

**So why should I care**

**'Bout a bad reputation anyway**

peguei minha mochila e meu iphone (que ganhei da minha tia podre de rica,irmã do meu pai)e conectei meu as escadas balançando a cabeça no ritmo da músicas enquanto meus pais me olhavam com sobrancelhas arqueadas,todos os Fabray fazem isso.

**Oh no, not me**

**Oh no, not me**

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**You're living in the past**

**It's a new generation**

**And I only feel good**

**When I got no pain**

**And that's how I'm gonna stay**

**And I don't give a damn**

**'Bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**

**Oh no, not**

**Not me, not me**

Olhei pros dois e pisquei rindo.

–bom dia lindos! – eles riram e me sentei na mesa batendo palmas pro bacon (eu amo bacon)

–bom dia filha,você está com tudo na mochila?filha?filha!- minha mãe tentava chamar minha atenção mas não ouvia com o fone.

–tira a porcaria desse fone e escuta sua mãe moleque. – Russel me deu um tapa na cabeça.

–hahaha auu!

–está tudo na mochila Quinnie?-meu pai perguntou

–sim pai. – respondi com a boca cheia de bacon

–não se esqueça que é virgem se resolver perder a virgindade use a camisinha não quero ser avô ainda.- ri nervosa

É isso mesmo,eu sou virgem,tenho 16 anos, não enfiei meu big Charlie em nenhum buraco na parte inferior do corpo de nenhuma das garotas que fiquei...mas agora eu primeiro beijo foi com nove anos

(essa é a garota) o nome dela era Grace,ela era uma NERD e usava óculos,minha única amiga garota,o resto eram garotos,eu adorava ela até que um dia ela me beijou na casa da arvore e disse "você é meu príncipe" e pedi ela em namoro com um anel de plástico.o pai dela descobriu uma semana depois,no fim de semana,quando voltamos pra escola ela nem olhava na minha cara.o pai dela tinha proibido ela de se aproximar de triste e resolvi ir na casa dela com flores,o pai dela abriu a porta nervoso,jogou meu boné e as flores amarelas que robei de um jardim (não tinha dinheiro) ele pisou nas flores e gritou."fique longe da minha filha,sua aberração! Não leve ela pro mesmo lugar que você entendeu?!" eu chorei enquanto corria,ninguém nunca falou isso na minha cara mas sei que já disseram cheguei em casa com o rosto todo molhado e vermelho de lágrimas com meu boné sujo de terra meus pais me embalaram nos braços e tentavam me confortar,fiquei a semana inteira pra baixo eles diziam " deus te fez assim,você não é uma aberração,todos somos diferentes" e "mas você não pode deixar de ser você mesma, ou você é feliz arriscando,ou é triste tentando se ajustar a uma coisa que nunca se ajustará...o mundo é diferente todos já deveriam saber" depois disso me senti melhor pra continuar sendo eu mesma. Dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Russell e beijei a bochecha de Judy,escovei os dentes e sai.

CONTINUA?


End file.
